


How It Goes

by Neferit



Series: ST kink meme shorts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, Community: st_xi_kink_meme, Crack, Gen, Kink Meme, Penis' POV, Sex Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to be Jim's penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Goes

  
It's always the same - he's stuffed in darkness with not much room to move, then he gets all hot... The hotness makes him want to get out, so he attempts to reach out of the tight darkness he's enveloped in - only to see flash of light and be stuffed in somewhere wet. The wetness seems to be unsure whether to accept him or not, because to him it seems as if two beings were tugging him up and down.  
  
It makes him sick - but before he throws up, he's pulled out. The air is cold compared to the warm wetness he had been in just moments before. It's not long until he find himself facing something plastic, flexible - and is that chocolate he tastes? The latex envelops him snugly, not leaving him a moment of peace, before he's stuffed into somewhere dark, tight and in all probability wet (at least they put a mackintosh on him this time, so he doesn't get wet).  
  
But it seems his suffering only just started. He can't breathe due to the plastic, and they insist on sticking him in and pulling him out with such velocity it doesn't take long for him to feel sick again.  
  
He feels the bile coming up and then, he throws all around in his tight mackintosh, making himself all wet and dirty, rendering ha damn thing useless. But his suffering is not yet at its end - he feels the tight latex almost torn away, before his abused body, soft and limp, is once again stucked into that wet darkness.  
  
Seriously, no one ever told him that this is what his life will be, when he signed to be a penis. Life sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was [this prompt](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/7030.html?thread=16164470#t16164470) over at kink meme I just couldn't pass without posting something. It has long been answered before - but hey, nothing like a bit of a cracky practice, eh?


End file.
